Life's True Meaning
by Allbrains-Alchemy
Summary: A transmutation gone wrong, a human soul transplanted into a cats body. One day Alphonse Elric watched helplessly as a cat got hit by a car. Alphonse was sure he saw the cat die. But with a stroke of luck the cat runs off and Alphonse decides to take this


Life's True Meaning

Summary-

A transmutation gone wrong, a human soul transplanted into a cats body. One day Alphonse Elric watched helplessly as a cat got hit by a car. Alphonse was sure he saw the cat die. But with a stroke of luck the cat runs off and Alphonse decides to take this "innocent" cat home. Soon enough he finds out that this cat is actually a 15 year old girl, Misaki who got her body back by sacrificing her self to save him. Now she decides to travel with them to central where she takes the state alchemy exam to stay with them in their goal to destroy all of the homunculus including the new addition, Misakis father, Pride.

HENNO ALL! This is the first chapter of my new story...enjoy but before you start you might want to read the profiles. Please review!

Name: Misaki (Beauty Bloom)

Age: 15

Description: Misaki is a 15 year old girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes, she gets stuck in a cats body when her brother and she try a human transmutation on their father. Misaki is an alchemist who can make molecules (of any kind) move to her will. She wants to become a state alchemist in order to stay with Ed and Al.

Name: Ryuu (Dragon)

Age: 18

Description: Ryuu is Misakis older brother, when the transmutation goes wrong he looses his leg and when Misakis body is taken he sacrifices his leg to put her soul into the body of a cat that he senses die. Ryuu also happens to be an alchemist who can move this from one place to another.

Name: Pride (a new Pride who was Ryuu and Misa's father)

Age: Was 45

Description: Now a homunculi he was once a father of Ryuu and Misaki.

Let the story begin!

Chapter One

Alchemy Gone Wrong and a New Chance for Life

"B-brother, are you sure that we should do this?" Misaki asked unsure of the actions that they were about to take.

"Yes Misaki, you know you want dad back as much as I do." Ryuu said coldly to his younger sister.

"But-," she started but was cuff abruptly off by her brother.

"But nothing. Lets begin." he said.

The transmutation was going well until Ryuu heard Misaki scream, he looked up seeing her being taken into a void by tentacle like things. "Misaki! Grab my hand!" Ryuu screamed as she reached out for him but couldn't reach. That was all Ryuu remembered for when he woke up a searing pain on his right shoulder. When he looked he screamed at what he saw, nothing just a bloody "stump". Not worried for his own life but for that of his sisters he looked around for her then he remembered, she was taken to the other side of the gate. "No, no... this is all my fault." he murmured to himself. He had to get her back even if that meant his own death.

Miles away he sensed a death, cat probably. Ever since he was little Ryuu always new when things died, he didn't know why. So since this animal died he decided that this would be an optimum choice to house Misaki's soul until she could gain her body back.

Using his alchemy he "warped" the cat over to the house and drew a blood seal on its paw then he sent it back. This much action made Ryuu wince in pain, he cried out being too much to bear. Now he drew blood seals on every part of his body, his fore head, heart, legs, stomach, and other arm. He drew a circle and moved into it. Pain seared through his body again as his leg was taken away. Ryuu was knocked out cold...

All the way across town Alphonse Elric watched helplessly as a cat got hit by a car. Strangely, Al noticed that the cat disappeared then reappeared a few minutes later. _I must be going crazy. _He thought to himself.

Al decided to go retrieve the lifeless body of the poor cat. As soon as he was about to pick it up the cat got up shook itself off and ran. He ran after the cat as the surprise wore off. Al was sure he had seen the cat get hit by a car and die.

_Where am I? _Misaki thought to herself as she ran away from the strange boy that was chasing her. _Why is he chasing me? And wait! Why am I so down low to the ground!_ Misa stopped for a brief second and looked down at what were supposed to be her feet, but they weren't to normal human feet, they were paws covered in white and black fur. She turned her head to look at he back end, that was furry as well and her behind had a long tail protruding from it. _Oh my god, what am I? Im not a chimera are I? No cant be...then what?_ Just then the strange boy caught up to her and picked her up.

"Hmm...," Al said, "I think I'll name you Natsuka, because that means summer child and that's when I found you." he said gently stroking her fur, Misaki found her self purring softly as she warmed up to his gentle touch. Then she rid her self of the content feeling and was back to her demanding self.

"MY NAME IS MISAKI! AND WHY ARE YOU PETTING ME!" she said but all Al heard was soft mews.

"She must like me..." Al said quietly, "I better take you home and get all that blood off of you and clean your cuts so you can be a pretty kitty again."

"Ahh...so that's what I am, a cat." Misa said to herself, "But why?"

As Al was softly stroking her fur Misa remembered why she was here now, in the body of a cat.

flashback

"BROTHER HELP ME!" Misaki screamed as the things grabbed her.

"Grab my hand!" Ryuu shouted.

end

She had been taken to the other side of the gate, her body gone forever. Misa figured that Ryuu sacrificed something to transmute her soul into the body of a lifeless cat. But there was something nagging at her conscious, _If I lost my body...then what did Ryuu lose?_ Her spirits were now let down, even as Alphonse gently stroked her and she was carried in his strong arms with a prospect of a home and food she was unhappy. Misa just closed her eyes and tried to release the horrible memories she had and one thing in particular, What happened to father? Did we make a homunculi? Once Misa closed her eyes she fell asleep.

"We're almost there Natsuka... almost back teacher's house." Al whispered to Misa who was sleeping, "I hope brother lets me keep you."

Chapter Two

Blood Seal Revealed

Al rang the door bell of his teacher, Izumi's house. He stood patiently and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Where are you taking me!" Misaki said frantically, she tried to get out of Al's arms but he held her tightly, in a comforting way. But once more all he heard were mews coming from Misaki. She calmed down a bit but was still scared.

Someone opened the door, it was Ed, "Alphonse what the heck are you doing with the cat? You know we can't keep her." he said to Al. Misaki's spirits were suddenly let down.

"But brother! I rescued her, she's injured and we can't just let her out here all alone to die!" Alphonse said while motioning to the cuts the laced the frail cats body.

"Wait," Misaki said, "He's saying if Im left alone out here, Im going to die?"

Alphonse stroked the cat giving her words of reassurance, "Brother, I am going to keep her regardless to what you say. Now move." Al said without a waver in his voice. Ed was shocked that Al had talked to him like that. As he went to go inside Ed just scooted away.

"Ok you can keep her Al. But she is your responsibility and Im not cleaning up after it." Ed said sighing.

"And HER name is Natsuka." Al said triumphantly, "You must be hungry Nat...let's go see if teacher has anything you can eat."

Misaki agreed heartily noticing how hungry she was. "Now Im going to put you down Natsuka, just follow me and we'll get you some food." Al said carefully placing the cat on the floor, "Then we'll get you cleaned up."

Ed picked Misaki up just after Al put her down, "First off Al, it's a cat. Its to stupid to understand what you say." Ed said in a matter-o-fact tone of voice. Misaki bit down on Ed's hand for calling her stupid. Ed yelped and immediately dropped her. She sauntered off with Al with her tail held high.

"That's what you get, brother, for calling her stupid." Al said with a smile and walked off toward the kitchen with Ed following close behind. "Teacher," Al said while walking into the kitchen where Izumi was standing cutting up vegetables for dinner, "I've got a cat that I rescued and she's hungry... do you have anything that I can feed to her?" Al asked trying to sound innocent.

"Alphonse. Why did you take a cat home?" Izumi asked while turning around.

"She was injured teacher, and I am going to take care of her." Al said.

"Oh, I see. Well keep it out of my room. And here, give it this." she said handing Al a bowl with some milk and a plate with what looked like some of the things that were going to be in their dinner.

"Thanks so much teacher." Al said and gave Misaki (or Natsuka) the food.

"Al, I don't think you should give the cat human food." Ed said butting in. But it was too late, Misaki had already dove into the bowl.

Misaki was starved, and as soon as Al put down the bowls she dug in, starting with the milk. "Yumm..." she said and leaned in to more, accidentally stepping into the milk. "Oh no..." she said.

Cat instinct took in as Misaki withdrew her paw and went to lick it clean of the milk. But she couldn't, there was a blood seal on that paw. "Al...look at your new pets paw. It has a blood seal on it." Ed said started and dove to pick up the cat before she started to lick.

"Is this some sick joke brother?" Al said walking over toward Ed and the cat.

"No Al this isn't." Ed said as Al's eyes went wide. "Teacher, please come look at this, Izumi walked over.

"What?" she demanded, "Do you want to eat dinner before you get ready to leave!" Izumi noticed the seal on the cats paw. "Well Al, looks like you've got yourself an oddity. It's probably a joke that the previous owner did to it." she walked away.

"Yea...probably." Al and Ed said agreeing. But there was still a thought lurking in the back of all three of their minds that this might not be some sick joke.

Chapter Three

Not a Coincidence

"Dinner is ready!" Izumi shouted to the two boys who were upstairs reading. They dashed downstairs, with Misaki following close behind then she remembered, she couldn't eat with them.

"Oh well," Misaki exhaled heavily, "I guess I'll go lay on the couch. Im tired." she yawned, her cat instincts taking over. Misaki jumped up on the couch and fell asleep.

"So teacher, you think that the blood seal on the cats paw was just a coincidence?" Al asked with mild curiosity while eating his food.

"Honestly, Alphonse, Im not sure." Izumi said.

"I think it is." Ed said, his mouth filled with food and he was still cramming in as much as he could.

Al sighed, "Well I don't know, the odd thing is that when I saw the cat get hit by the car, I was sure it was dead, and then I don't know if I was seeing things the cat disappeared then reappeared a few minutes later. Then the cat got up and ran off."

"Hmm..." Izumi said then her thoughts were interrupted by a phone ring, "I'll get it." Izumi said and went to answer the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Yes, hello. This is Colonel Mustang are Edward and Alphonse Elric still in your company?" Mustang asked.

"Yes they are why?" Izumi asked with scorn in her voice, she hated the military.

"May I speak with them?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose, hold on." Izumi said, "Edward, your colonel is on the phone."

Ed went to go answer the phone, "Yes Colonel?"

"How has your search for the homunculi gone Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"No traces, we were planning on leaving for central tomorrow morning." Ed said with a sigh.

"Well good, I am calling to tell you that we have found traced here at Central that the homunculi are in the area." Mustang said in a commanding tone, "I want you here within the next two days."

"Like I already said, we are leaving for central in the morning." Ed said irritably.

"Good. I will be seeing you in my office then." Mustang said a smile playing at his lips.

"Fine. Goodbye Colonel." Ed hung up the phone.

"What was that all about brother?" Al asked.

"Mustang," Ed said with a sneer, "He wants us at Central within two days."

"Oh," Al sighed, "I guess we better get our stuff together. We leave in the morning right?"

"Yep." Ed said and walked upstairs. Al got up and went to follow him.

"B-brother?" Al said meekly.

"What Al Im going to go to bed." Ed said irritated.

"Ok, bye then." Al went downstairs to retrieve Misaki and went to his own room to go to bed. "Come on Natsuka, let's go to bed." Al said softly to the cat.

"What! I don't want to go to bed with you!" Misaki screamed, thinking the wrong thing. All Al heard was her screech; he just held her tighter, whispering soothing words to her. Misaki calmed down a bit.

Once Al got to his room he changed into pajamas and laid down, Misaki right next to him.

MORNING!

Al rolled over onto his side, "Morning kitty!" Al was surprised that Misaki had stayed in his bed all night for she was curled up in a ball, her head on the pillow. "Are you hungry Natsuka?" al asked the cat. She looked up at him her eyes still sleepy. Misaki nodded her head. He picked her up and walked downstairs.

"Morning." Al said as he walked in the kitchen. Izumi and Ed replied with a nod and Ed motioned to the plate of pancakes for Al and the small plate on the floor for the cat. Misaki dove right in.

"So Al, how are you planning to take your pet to Central?" Ed asked his voice muffled with pancake.

"I don't know brother..." Al said remembering that animals weren't aloud on the bus. Misaki hearing this and wanting to stay with the Elric brothers she clapped her paws and touched the floor. A basket appeared filled his silk blankets. 

"Al, look at that!" Ed said startled, "Your cat just preformed alchemy. I guess it wasn't some sick joke."

Chapter Four

Overlooked and Ignored

"Oh my god." Al scrambled from his seat at the table.

Izumi didn't move from her seat, she just watched the cat, her penetrating glaze made Misa shrink away in fear. Then she said, "Very funny boys. Who did it?"

The two spluttered and pointed at the cat, "That was me!" Misaki glared at the older woman. But no one heard her over the excitement.

Ed was freaking out, jumping around like a lunatic, "Oh my god Al did you see that! An animal perform alchemy?"

Alphonse stood next to Ed and watched the cat with a curious expression. _I must be going insane, _Al thought to himself he wasn't sure if Natsuka was giving him a look of desperation, a call for help or if the excitement was frightening her. Either way, Al decided to do something about it, "Brother, I did that. It wasn't Natsuka, it was me."

Ed immediately calmed down but turned to face Al, "But you said..."

"Sorry Brother." Al put on a downcast expression of shame.

Misaki sighed and went to finish her breakfast, "What am I going to do now? Im sure that the teacher lady knows that the boy, Alphonse didn't make the basket, oh well, hopefully they forget about it."

"Well, the two of you better get your stuff ready, the train leaves at ten and it is 9:15." Izumi said and got up from the table.

"Ok teacher..." the two said in unison and went to go upstairs.

"Alphonse, I would like to speak with you for a moment please." Izumi said.

"Yes teacher?" Al asked and walked to where Izumi was standing.

"You don't lie that often do you?" she said and walked outside.

Al shook his head and shuddered; now he was beginning to doubt that the cat was what he thought it was.

"Ok! We're all good to go." Ed said and picked up his suitcase and Al picked up the basket containing the cat.

"Well goodbye for now. Now don't go and do anything stupid." she said.

"Since when have we ever?" Ed laughed.

Izumi shook her head, "Now go on. You're going to be late for the train." she gently pushed them towards the door.

"Bye teacher." Al said and walked out the door.

"Yeah, bye." Ed said and closed the door as he walked out.

Izumi sighed, "For the your and the others' sake, don't do anything stupid." she

said to herself knowing that they would no matter what she said.

"Brother, why are we going back to central so soon?" Al asked as they handed their tickets to the receiver.

"Honestly, Al, I don't know. I have this feeling that we need to be there, and when Mustang called yesterday, that set it in stone." Ed said.

"Oh. Ok brother." Al said and got on the train, Izumi's words still in his mind.

"Where are we going?" Misaki peeped her head out of the layers of silk blankets.

"Shh...keep in the basket until we get on the train Natsuka, animals aren't really encouraged on trains. Misaki sighed.

"Well here are two empty seats." Ed said and walked into the little compartment. They both sat down, grateful that they could be alone without others looking at Eds automail with unabashed curiosity.

"Ok, you can come out now Natsuka. It's safe." Al separated the silk and picked her up gently placing her on his lap.

"Al, why do you talk to the cat? It's just a dumb animal?" Ed asked leaning in to scratch Misa who shrunk away closer to Al.

"See, there you go saying she's just a dumb animal and she goes away from you. Im sure if you tell her that she's smart, Natsuka will let her pet her." Al smiled at Ed.

"That's nonsense Al. But okay, you are a very smart kitty Natsuka." Ed said and blushed he thought it was stupid doing this.

Immediately, wanting to prove Al right for she liked him a lot went and jumped onto Ed's lap and started to purr. "See, just be nice and I'll be nice." she mewed.

"Ha! See, I told you she'd let you pet her." Al smiled triumphantly and sank into the chair.

"Wow." Ed said and petted the cat for a few minutes and then put her back into Al's lap in which she fell asleep with Al following her soon. Ed just watched the two of them, he was now glad that he let Al keep the cat he needed her.

Hours later Ed gently woke up Al, "We're here Al lets go." he said as Al blinked sleepily up at him.

"Mhh...ok brother." Al said and picked up the still sleeping Misaki and put back into the silk laden basket then he went to stretch off the last bit of sleepiness.

"Well, I'd never thought that I would come back here willingly." Ed said and walked up the stairs to the Central Head Quarters.

"I suppose. But what are we going to do with Nat?" Al asked trailing behind his older brother.

"Take her in and when we get a place to sleep, we'll leave her there." Ed said.

"You aren't leaving me anywhere!" she said now awake from her long nap. Then she thought to herself, _this is useless, they can't even hear me, never the less understand what I say. _

Once they got inside the brothers were greeted by Riza Hawkeye who said, "The Colonel is waiting for you in his office. Welcome back Fullmetal." Hawkeye said and led them up to Mustang.

At the door she knocked and walked in. "Welcome back Fullmetal, and Alphonse. Its been a while and we have a lot to discuss." Roy said, "Shut the door please, this is important information and we don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

Chapter Five

The Important Information

"So, Colonel," Ed said with an obvious distaste, "What's so important that the door needs to be shut?"

"Well, Fullmetal, It's about the homunculi, and we know that they have spies out and about looking for those who know too much, we demonstrate this by observing what happened to Lt. Colonel Hughes." Mustang said, "And we have evidence that the homunculi are here in Central." he said.

"Damn it! So this whole time we've thought they were back by teacher." Ed said rising from his seat.

"It wasn't a waste brother!" Al shouted back at his older brother.

"Now, if you let me finish," Roy said, "They were back where your teacher lived but they supposedly left after your arrival, and the arrival of another homunculi. I believe this new homunculi goes by 'Pride'." Roy concluded. Misaki, listening to the whole conversation she jumped out when the new homunculi was mentioned. "Well Fullmetal, looks as if you go yourself a new pet." he said and chuckled.

"It's not mine, its Al's." Ed said in a matter of a fact tone.

"Well whose ever it is, it needs to get off my desk." Mustang said switching his gaze from the cat to the brothers.

"Her name is Natsuka, and I would be glad to take her off your desk Colonel." Al said finally speaking up.

"But he knows about that thing...that thing Ryuu and I made. I need to talk to him!" Misaki screeched and tried clawing away from Al, but he just tightened his grip. "Im never going to get any information, am I?" she sighed and relaxed in Als grip as he petted her softly. All the sudden, she found herself purring.

"Anyway, after our brief interruption, we have found out that the homunculi are using and old building up the road, anyone care to investigate?" Mustang asked a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Of course we'll go Mustang, when have you known us ever to not?" Ed asked.

"Never Fullmetal, but I am sending you with backup just in case there are any homunculi waiting there. I myself being one of them, I've still got a score to settle." and with that Mustang got up from his desk, "I want the two of you down there in an hour, but for now go ahead and use one of the military rooms." Mustang walked out with Hawkeye not far behind.

Chapter Six

Surprising Encounter

"Well Al, I suppose you can leave the cat here while we go to meet our 'group'." Ed said placing his belongings on one of the beds.

"O-ok brother." Al said hesitant of leaving Misaki in the room by herself.

Ed checked his watch, they were to be down there by 2:30, it was 2:15, "Let's get going Al, its about time we leave anyway."

"Alright." Al sighed and patted Misas head.

"Where are you going?" Misaki said wakening to Als soft touch, she yawned and stretched.

"We'll be back soon Natsuka! Don't worry." Al said and walked to the door following Ed out.

"Why are you going without me?" Misa screeched and jumped off the bed to follow the two brothers out. But the door was shut, or at least she thought. As she searched for a way out and upon closer inspection Misaki found that the door wasn't closed all the way. So she waited for about an hour so it didn't look suspicious and when the time came, Misa pawed the door open and slipped out. At first she didn't remember where she was supposed to be going so the first place she went to was Mustangs office because she remembered seeing a map of Central. When she approached his office Misaki peered in to make sure that no one was in there. "Ok...that's good no ones in here." she purred to herself and pranced into his office. "I could get used to a place like this...Im an alchemist...I could take the test...But back to business." and with that jumped up onto his desk right onto the map. Once she found out where she had to go Misaki left his office and sauntered out of the building. "Now I make a left here..."she thought as she approached the first intersection. At one point Misaki had to make a wrong turn to avoid being taken home by a little girl. But eventually she made it there, to the old warehouse. Once she got inside there was no one there, "Hmm...This is curious." she meowed and meowed louder to see if anyone, or thing would respond. Her meow just echoed through the barren walls. "Ok...I suppose I'll just look around for them, and if they're here I'll know it." So she walked through the empty building and came to a halt at the far side of the building where there was a grate shoved to the side. Misaki was peering into this hole, which she assumed led right to the sewers (for the building used water which constantly got on the floor) when a bright flash of blue light followed by what looked like a flash of fire. Misaki knew that that's where the brothers were. She jumped into the drain and followed the bright flashes of light.

"Shit...!" was the first thing that she heard and immediately knew it was Ed which only fueled her to run because where Ed was so was Al. But when she got there, she only saw Ed and a bunch of other state alchemists including Roy fighting a younger looking man in a skirt, two women in dresses and a big fat one. It looked to Misa that they weren't doing so well so she decided to help, also wanting to see Al, whom she figured was up in the front so that's where she went. Worming her way through the alchemists she realized the people they were fighting weren't people but the infamous homunculi, but then she realized that they weren't all there, there was a little boy homunculi...that could do alchemy. This seemed very suspicious to Misaki. But now wasn't the time to ponder this, now was a time to fight. She put her paws together and sent streaks of lightning heading to the one woman with liquid like arms, the one that was giving Al trouble. With an explosive swear she was knocked from her feet, her hair standing on end and the fringes of her dress were burnt.

"Natsuka! What are you doing here!" Al yelled over the battle. But it was too late he got distracted and Sloth went for him.

"This is what happens when you bring you little pets to a place where they don't belong." Sloth said wrapping water around Al slowly working her way up to his head and this scared Misa.

Once more she placed paws together but then pointed them in Sloth's direction blasting streaks of lightning into her body, knocking her over and losing her grip on Al. The minute she let go Al fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of his body, Misaki rushed toward him, "We've got to go stop Wrath, he's about to destroy all of Central." he said weakly.

"Ok." Misaki said fearing for Al's life, she clapped her paws and placed them on the side of the sewer and blasted the wall apart, "You coming?" she asked and ran out into the light of day with Al staggering behind her. "Hmm...If I were a homunculi going to destroy a city where would I go?" she asked herself then realizing, Wrath was by the Central Head Quarters! She rushed off in that direction, Al still following with a puzzled look. When they got to Head Quarters a young boy was outside drawing something, drawing something big. Misaki knew that this was the one she was looking for.

Suddenly Al trudged ahead of her with a look of raw determination and pain, "Wrath! You aren't going to destroy this city or any other for that matter!"

"No, you're right Im going to destroy you first, then this cursed city." Wrath said with a big grin.

Misaki immediately ran up to Al and stood protectively between his legs in the circle hissing at Wrath who clapped and placed his hands on the ground. The ground turned into one huge spike racing forward to impale Al who was about to run away, "No! You're not going to kill him!" Misaki screeched and tripped him to stand in his place in the circle. Before she knew it a large spike was being driven into her body and released. Misaki fell to the ground as blood pooled out from underneath her, her eyes misting over. "I...I...lo-." Misaki coughed up blood.

"Thank you Natsuka, you are the best thing ever." Al whispered and wiped the blood from her mouth. Then with a shudder Misaki fell still and as Al got up and walked away, "I'll come back for you...when this mess is all over. I promise."

Ch. 7 His Promise Fulfilled

When Al got back to where the battle was being he was surprised to find that all the homunculi were gone and the alchemists were all sitting down exhausted then he realized, the other homunculi were just there to create a distraction while Wrath did his work, "Brother, we should go now...I have to get Natsuka's body..." Al said his eyes forming two tears at the corners of his eyes.

"You're right about leaving but what do you mean...her body?" Ed asked curiously.

"She..she died, saving me. I know it sounds weird, a cat sacrificing itself for a human but I promised her that I'd take her with me." Al said and walked up to the hole on the sewer.

"Ok Al lets go." Ed said and sighed, a sigh that seemed to come up from his toes. "Im sorry Al."

"Let's just go." Al said and walked out. Ed saluted to Mustang and followed Al out. They walked in silence to where Misas body was supposed to be. But It wasn't there in its place lay a naked girls body surrounded by a group of people trying to revive her. But Al didn't know this yet, so he and Ed pushed through the crowd to get to her. What they found startled them both.

"Al this isn't funny." Ed said seriously.

"No Ed, this is where I left Natsuka, don't you remember during the battle she did alchemy maybe this is..." Al was about to finish when the girls eyes fluttered open to the sound of Al's voice.

"Wh-where am I?" the girl asked.

"In Central...are you..." Al asked staring into her blue eyes that were a beautiful shade.

"Am I what? I remember...a homunculi...and you! You were there and I, I tripped you so you could live..." she said weakly then started by the sudden rush of memories.

"Are you...Natsuka?" Al asked ignoring the fact that she was lying in the middle of a street naked with a crowd surrounding her.

"Yes...I recall that name. Was I...a cat? And are you...Alphonse? And is he," she said motioning toward Edward, "Is he Edward?" Misaki asked.

"Yes!" Al said, "Can you remember anything else?"

"She will remember them as soon as she gets some rest and comes to my office in the morning." This voice startled everyone as they turned toward it, it was Roy Mustang. "But for now I suggest getting her covered up and bring her back to your room." he said eyeing her intently.

All the sudden the two boys blushed, "Yes...here Al, put my coat on her." Ed said taking off his red coat.

"Ok brother." Al said and got up to retrieve the coat. "Here you go...put this on and I'll carry you back to the room." Al said and blushed as she revealed herself to put the coat on. But he forgot his sudden discomfort to help her.

"Let's get her back to our room Al." Ed said taking the lead.

Al picked Misaki up and gazed down at her as she looked around a smile on her lips. He thought she was beautiful, her light brown hair that was long and her eyes in contrast to her hair and everything else reminded Al of a brewing storm, they were bright, alert, convincingly beautiful yet so dangerous it could mean death. Then Misaki looked up at Al, "By the way my name is Misaki." she whispered and tightened her grip around Al's neck making the top of the jacket slip to reveal a little of her bosom. "Oh sorry." she said weakly and moved it back tighter so it wouldn't slip again. This made Al blush even more.

"Come Al, stop slacking we just have to up the stairs and we're there." Ed said with an irritated voice.

"Oh sorry brother." Al said and sped up his pace.

When they got to their room Al gently laid Misaki down on his bed, "I'll sleep on the floor tonight and in the morning we have to go get Misaki some clothes then take her to go see Mustang." Al said.

"No Al, orders are orders, she is just going to have to wear that or my spare pants and shirt." Ed said sternly.

"But!" Al started to argue.

"But nothing Al. Lets go get some dinner and let the girl rest." Ed said.

"Her name is Misaki, Ed. And ok, let's go eat." Al said but before he left Al approached Misa who was watching him through sleepy eyes, "I kept my promise Misaki." he whispered.

"Thank you." she murmured and almost instantly fell asleep. For a minute he stood there watching her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful, Al thought to himself. But as he walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him, he couldn't help but realizing his feelings for her.

Ch. 8 Buisiness in the Morning, Pleasure in the Afternoon

Misaki slowly opened her eyes to the blaring light of the morning sun. It was 7:00 and she was still tired, but couldn't fall back asleep as hard as she tried. Finally Misa gave up and peered around the room, both the brothers were still sleeping, Al against the wall next to her bed and Ed was sprawled out underneath the sheets of his bed. Misaki didn't want to wake them for it was early and they looked so peaceful, but she had use the restroom, badly. _Hmm..._ Misaki thought to herself_ I really have to go so Im going to go._ Making up her mind, she crawled about to the end of the bed and leaped, but Misaki was no longer a cat so instead of landing over the couch and on the table she fell hard on her rear side hitting her head hard on the glass table know the plants over. A loud crash boomed from her accident. Instantly, as if never sleeping both the Elrics jumped up to see what happened. What they saw was a dazed Misa looking up at the ceiling in confusion.

"What happened?" Al said dashing over to Misaki.

"Yeah!" Ed said in agreement.

"Me not being a cat anymore happened." she sighed and went to pull the coat closer around her body. "I guess I have to get used to being a human girl again."

"Yeah you do, but why were you up so early?" Ed asked.

"I had to use the bathroom. Nosey." Misa said looking up at Ed, "Which is about what Im going to go and do now." she got up and walked on shaky legs over to the bathroom.

"This is gonna be a hard one." Ed said watching her with unease walk unsteadily to the bathroom.

"I think she is going to do fine." Al said smiling.

"Oh! Oh! Little Al has a crush! Its about time!" Ed said dancing around in circles singing.

"Do not!" Al said, "I don't like..."

"Don't like what Al?" Misaki said peering through the bathroom door. "Hey...how do I work the shower?"

"Nothing..." Al said, "I'll help you."

"Here Al, give her these to wear for when she gets out. Then we've gotta go see Mustang." Ed said handing him his spares.

"Alright." Al said and walked over to the bathroom and went in.

"Ah, I see...ok thanks Al!" Misa said as he showed her how to work the shower.

"No problem." he walked out as she let Ed's coat fall from her shoulders into a heap on the floor. As he went to shut the door Al couldn't help but peek into the bathroom but when he saw her whole backside Alphonse blushed and shut the door quickly.

"Anyways..." Ed started as Al came to sit on the bed, "Al's gotta little crush!"

Al sighed, "I don't Ed!"

"Sure! You stink at lying. Always have, always will." Ed said.

"That's enough!" Al screeched and started to chase Ed around the room but they soon stopped once they reached the front of the bathroom door. They heard singing coming from the inside of the door. Misaki was singing, with a voice as musical as a bird sings in the morning with the promise of a new day. Her voice was sweet and melodious that trilled and dipped with every changing note, he loved the sound of her voice it was music. Al made an amendment, that if he could he would listen to her sing for the rest of his life.

In the shower after she got all clean Misaki just reveled being in the comforting embrace of the warm shower, the hot water running down her skin in little rivulets of water. She never felt so good in her life, she felt so good, Misa started to sing, something she hadn't done since the death of her beloved mother. She sang of love, which she started to believe in again, the love of Alphonse.

I made a promise to myself  
Locked it way deep down inside  
Told my heart we'd wait it out  
Swore we'd never compromise

Oh I'd rather be alone  
Like I am tonight  
Than settle for a kind of love  
That fades before the morning light

Silence stared me in the face  
And I finally heard its voice  
It seemed to softly say  
That in love you have a choice

Today I got the answer  
And there's a world of truth behind it  
Love is out there waiting somewhere  
You just have to go and find it

I believe in love  
I believe in love  
Love that's real  
Love that's strong  
Love that lives on and on  
Yes I believe in love

I believe in love  
I believe in love  
Love that's real  
Love that's strong  
Love that lives on and on  
Yes I believe in love  
Yes I believe in love now.

As Misaki stepped out of the shower, she wrapped the towel around her lithe body and stepped out of the bathroom still humming the songs tune. "Ouch!" Ed yelped from being hit on the head.

"Uh...are you okay Ed?" she asked with concern, "Sorry I didn't mean to hit you head."

"Its no problem." he said rubbing the spot where the wood met his head.

"Oh! That's why I came out here...Do either of you have any...umm...underwear I could wear? I cant really wear leather pants without them..." she said blushing.

"Oh yea! I do Al said rummaging through his bag, "Here ya go." he said handing her a pair of green boxers.

"Thanks Al...I guess these will do for now." she smiled at Al and walked back into the bathroom. Her smile made Al blush ten shades of red.

"You know Al, she seems perfect for you. And even I could get used listening to her voice every night." Ed said and smirked, "I guess we will just have wait and see if she really is the girl for you."

"Whatever Ed." Al sighed and threw a pillow at him.

Just then Misaki came out of the bathroom in Ed's clothing, it was a little big but she figured that it would do for now. Her hair was tied in a half of a pony tail with two strands hanging in her face on each side. "So? Are we gonna go see Mr. High and Mighty now?" she asked referring to Mustang, "I mean Colonel Mustang." she said hiding a smirk.

"Uh...yea I suppose we should go now." Ed said walking to the door, the other two falling shortly behind.

"You know, Misaki," Al said as he locked the door, "You have a very beautiful voice." he said blushing.

"Umm...thanks, so I take it as you heard me?" she asked blushing.

"Yes and me and Ed though it was a very nice song." Al said twiddling with his thumbs looking down at the floor.

"Thanks...again. I've never had a boy tell me that I had a nice voice. Even though I am fifteen." she said turning her head toward the ground now.

"Really? Oh well, Im glad to be the first." Al said and smiled.

"Let's go Al! We're here!" Ed said ushering the two along with words.

Mustang hearing this called out from his office, "Come in you three."

Ed saluted to Mustang, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you Fullmetal and Alphonse and Im sorry...what's your name?" Roy asked.

"Misaki Cornrose." she said abruptly.

"Well, good morning Misaki. So let's get down to business. You were a girl then a cat and now a girl again?" Mustang asked.

"More or less yes." she said and related her whole story up to the part where she was a girl again.

"Interesting..." Roy said, "So you can do alchemy? Have you ever considered taking the State Alchemists Exam?"

"Actually sir...yes I have." Misaki replied.

"Well, first off call me Mustang or Colonel or never mind anyway if you are interested the next exams are being held in two weeks." Roy said.

"I guess I'll try." she said hesitantly.

"And you'll do great." Al said saying something for the first time since they had gotten there.

"Thanks Al..." she said.

"Well, I will sign you up for that and I don't mean to be rude but I have other work I have to finish," he said motioning to the stack of papers that he knew that he'd never do, "And either ways it seems as if you are in need of clothing since you are wearing the Fullmetal's."

"That would be correct sir." she said and got up from her chair.

"Alright then, I suppose I will see you around." he said and saluted.

"Let's go guys." Ed said and took the lead once more. "We've got some shopping to do.

Ch. 9 Stay With Me

NOTE! MUST READ!- JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS WHY ITS RATED R! IF YOU DON'T LIKE REALLY MILD LIMES DON'T READ!

"Alright, I think we're done." Ed said motioning to the cart filled with clothes for Misa. There were pajamas, dresses, skirts (and to Roy's delight later) a mini skirt, she had all different types of clothing in the cart. She readily agreed that that was enough. Misaki was excited for the minute they got back she was to 'model' all of her new clothing, including her favorite, a sea green gown with different colors of chiffon underneath and when she walked it looked like waves were rippling from behind the first layer of silk. That was the only thing that she wouldn't let the two see until a special occasion arouse.

"Thank you so much Ed and Al I cant tell you how much I appreciate this! And I'll pay you back as soon as I get my money from home." she said.

"Oh, it's not problem. Don't worry about it." Al said smiling at her, "Besides the joy on your face is probably enough for brother not to want payment."

"But I have to." she insisted.

"Yea, Als right. Don't worry about it." Ed said.

"Fine." Misaki pouted.

"Do you take tabs for state alchemists?" Ed asked the cashier.

"Why yes we do." she replied, "I just need your name."

"The names Edward Elric." he said with pride.

"Oh, ok." she said and write the name down.

"Thanks have a nice evening, here is you check...it will be put on your account." the cashier said.

"Great! You have a nice evening as well." he said and they walked out, each of them carrying a couple bags apiece but Misa held onto the dress.

Once they got back to their room Misa plopped down on the bed exhausted, "You guys go ahead and get dinner...can you just bring me back something?" she asked.

"Sure. No problem." Al said and sat down next to her, "Are you tired, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine I just need get theses clothes in the closet than Im gonna go to bed. Im tired." she said.

"Ok." Ed said.

"Fudge..." Al started.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing... I just remembered I guess I'm on the couch tonight." he said.

"Aww...suck it up Al. Lets go m starved." Ed said and bounced to the door.

"You're always starved." Al said, "Bye Misa... we'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Al." she said and smiled at him as he shut the door behind him. Misa flopped back on the bed too tired to move, but she still had to put that dress away. So she did and changed into some new pajamas. Now back on the bed, she lay staring at the ceiling thinking, about Alphonse.

"Now then, now that they are gone I can have some fun with you." said a voice coming from the bathroom.

Instantly Misa jumped up from her bed, "Who are you! Leave me alone!"

"No, I've waited here for a long time, now Im going to have some fun." the voice said.

"Im warning you...don't come near me!" she said looking for the body that held the voice.

Suddenly a man with wild black hair stepped out from the bathroom door, "You're a pretty little thing." he said.

"You must be...Envy one of the homunculi. Please just leave me alone!" she said frightened as she backed onto the bed to distance herself as far away from his as she could.

"Aww...look. You're already doing the work for me. Now please don't scream. I like mine quiet." he said advancing on her.

"No! Leave me alone!" she screeched as she started to kick him but he just grabbed her legs and pulled her to him.

"I told you. Be quiet!" he hissed slapping the side of her cheek.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Alright fine. Im just going to make this harder on you." he said and ripped open the top of her pajama shirt.

"Please no!" she begged.

"Please no!" Envy said mimicking her voice. He tore her shirt open the reveal her chest. "Ah...very nice." he said.

"That's it!" Misaki murmured to herself. She went out to scratch Envy in the face, but fell short but an amazing thing happened, her nails extended into sharp points and pierced Envys skin.

"What the?" Envy asked touching the blood on the side of his cheek, "Well I guess I better get this done fast." he said and went to pull down her pants and next her underwear. Now Misa was crying as he positioned himself on top of her. "Lets get this party started!" Envy smirked. This set off Misa, she was mad now.

"NO!" she screamed and clapped her hands she placed them on Envy's chest and shot lightning through him. He staggered back against the wall, "Now get out of here!"

Envy went to the window, "Im not finished with you!" he spat blood at her that landed on her cheek. Misaki ignored him and just cried huddled up in a ball as he jumped out the window, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Owch!" she yelped as a shard of glass planted itself in her leg. This just made her cry more, "I just wanna go home, home to brother and Heidi. I don't want to be here anymore!" she cried, Heidi was her best friend ever since birth, or so they thought. Both her and Heidi's had been best friends, so that just set the stage.

It was 7:30 when the Elric's got back and Misaki was still sobbing on the bed in the nude, she hadn't bothered to get a new pair of pajamas on. "MISA!" Al shouted from the door way and ran to her, blushing when he noticed she was naked, "What happened!"

"E-Envy...he...he...of I can't talk about it!" she wailed.

"Misa!" Ed said and rushed up to her, he had come back a few minutes later.

"Its ok..." Al said in soothing tones, pulling her up to him spreading a blanket over her. Misa buried her face into his shoulder and cried. "Oh...Misa..." Al tried to comfort her. He embraced her in a warm hug, but that just made her shudder, he rubbed her back, which made her quiver. "I know what he did, he tried to, to rape you didn't he?"

"Yes Al! Yea he did! And he almost did..." she cried and threw her arms around him, and squeezed Al tight, "Al will you make sure he doesn't come back?" she looked up at him with tears spilling down her face which was marked with red blotches.

"Im sorry Misaki..." Ed said and he went up to give her a hug.

"Yes...Ill make sure he doesn't get you ever again." Al whispered in her eye and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Al." she said, "Will you stay with me...here so he stays away?"

"Yes of course I will." he said.

Ed smiled at Al and gave him a wink. The rest of that night he stayed up while she slept in his arms.

Ch. 10 A New Lease on Life

It was 8:00 when Misaki had woken up she would have stretched but found that her upper torso was in Al's lap. She blushed madly trying to remember how she got there. _Oh...Envy...I asked Al to stay with me_, she thought silently. And he did, an obvious throughout the whole night, now Misaki knew why she had slept so calm and felt so safe. She was in the arms of Alphonse who was now sleeping, _He must have stayed up all night, to watch me. _Misaki suddenly felt ashamed of herself, she let herself go to sleep and had Al stay up all night, _Ill make it up for him_, she amended.

"Good morning!" Ed whispered to her, she saw that he was hanging up her new clothing.

"Morning Ed! Just please do me a favor...don't touch the one bag in the corner there." she whispered back motioning to the bag containing the dress.

"Oh...kay..." Ed said giving her a quizzical look, it appeared as if he was about to ask why when Alphonse stirred. Misaki was still lying in his lap, completely motionless so he could sleep.

"Morning...Misaki, how did you sleep last night?" Al murmured.

"Fine thanks to you. Im sorry if I kept you up all last night." she said softly.

"That's ok...I was making sure he didn't come back for you." he said smiling down at her face.

Misaki blushed, "How can I make it up to you?" she asked.

"Im serious, its no problem." he said with a big yawn.

"Well...only if you insist." she said resting her chin on his knee.

"I do insist." Al said.

"Don't mean to break up this little love bird moment, but Im starved." Ed said with a huge grin.

"We're not lovebirds! Just friends!" they both shouted at the same time as Misa went to tackle Ed.

"I was just kidding!" Ed said in a muffled voice, he had Misaki on top of him pinning him down.

"Let brother go, he's just kidding." he said glaring at Ed.

"Ok!" she said cheerfully, "Better luck at beating me next time Ed!"

Ed grumbled, "Get dressed everyone, we're going to meet Mustang and Hawkeye for breakfast. And wear something of yours that's decent." he said pointing to the closet filled with shoes and clothes.

"Oh yea! I forgot about that...when we were gone Misaki we met up with Mustang and he wants breakfast with us and to see how much you know about alchemy...your going to have like a battle with him or something." Al said excitedly, "And I think you can beat him!"

"No one beats the Flame Alchemist." Ed sighed remembering the time when he tried and failed.

"Yeah, well Im going to." she said and skipped over to the closet, "Hm...I'm going to need something that I can move around easily in...How about this mini skirt thing...and this blouse!" she said and showed Al and Ed what she had picked out.

"That'll look nice." Ed said then added, "If you're going to be in the military you won't need to buy a mini skirt now."

She gave him a questioning look, then Al said, "That's enough brother...and I think that it will look nice too."

"Well thanks guys." she said and went to change.

When she came out, both of the boys' mouth fell open, Misaki looked literally drop dead gorgeous. She had a black miniskirt on with a soft pink blouse that revealed just enough to hint what lay behind. _What's wrong with them?_ She thought to herself, _Is there something wrong with my outfit?_Misaki looked down at herself, in her opinion she looked just fine, even though she wasn't fond of miniskirts, Ed had told her that she'd get on Roy's good side if she were to wear one so she did. "Well?" Misaki asked.

"You look great!" Ed and Al exclaimed.

"Well thanks. Is this good enough to breakfast with Colonel Mustang?" she inquired.

"Actually, this is perfect." Ed said and walked around Misaki, observing her garb, "Yes. Ehhem, I believe this will be just perfect. And you're going to want to wear comfortable shoes like these." Ed said picking up a pair of sneakers.

"Ok Ed, Im trusting you with my possible future career you know." she said.

"I think your wearing this will immediately promote you to Fuhrer if Mustang had his way." Ed laughed and soon Misaki joined in. The only one who didn't was Al.

"Al what's wrong?" she said between giggles, Al was sitting on the bed looking forlorn.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." he said and smiled at her.

"Ok well should we be going now?" she asked.

"Yes of course. I shall escort you to the restaurant." Ed said and laughed jokingly.

"That would be very nice of you Mr. Elric." she said and hid a giggle and looped her arm around Ed's playfully.

They walked out together with Al following behind looking depressed, he was jealous to see her like this with anyone, even Ed. He wanted her to be doing that with him. Al wasn't sure why he was so jealous but he needed to figure out why, after all they were just friends...

Ch. 11 Duel of the Fates

When the three of them got to the restaurant Mustang was outside waiting, Ed saluted, "We aren't on duty, Ed." he said, "So this would be the proper thing to do." Roy stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

"Sorry..." Ed said and shook his hand.

"That's no problem." Mustang said, "Hawkeye is at the table waiting for us, she wanted to see someone finally beat me." he chuckled.

"Well Im glad she came because that's what she'll be seeing today." Misaki said and chuckled with Ed and Roy joining in on her little joke. But once more, Al didn't laugh, "What's wrong Al? Did we do something to make you upset?"

"No." he said.

"Well come on silly!" she said and looped her arm through his. Now he was happy, just being with her.

Al gave a small hint of a smile, "Alright, let's go."

"Now that's it!" she said and laughed.

"Lets go, you two lovebirds. Come on Ed." he said and exchanged smirks with Ed.

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they said in unison.

"Any passerby on the street may think differently, besides you two look like a couple." Mustang said and walked into the restaurant with Ed close behind.

"I don't know why everyone mistakes us for a couple..." Misaki said blushing.

"Hehe," Al laughed uncomfortably, "Me neither."

"Ah well, Im hungry. I think we should go in now." she said and tugged Alphonse inside the restaurant. Soon enough they found where the three were sitting.

"It's about time you got here." Ed said and pointed to two seats that were next to each other, "Those are for the two of you." he said smirking.

"You know Ed, it's not wise to be picking on them." Hawkeye said peering at him from her menu.

"Yeah, okay, I'll remember that." he said sarcastically.

"Good because you really should." she said and went back to reading the menu.

"Well, I know what I want." Roy said and snapped his menu shut.

"Me too." agreed Ed. The last three agreed right after him.

"So, what are your plans after you take the exam?" Roy asked Misaki.

"Oh, I don't know, honestly, I really wanted to stay with the Elrics. That is if they'll have me." she said.

"Oh, I see." Mustang said, "And what if you're assigned to two different missions?"

"That won't be necessary," Ed said, "She's staying with us and after she takes the exam me and Al would like to take her back to her hometown to visit before, saying that she passes the exam, before she gets any missions. And the missions she does get, she will be accompanied by Al and I."

Misaki gave Ed a look of thanks and he smiled back, "Yup." she said.

"Yes, me and brother have already talked about this." Al said.

"Ah, I see." Roy looked back and forth between Al, Ed, and Misa.

"Looks like our breakfast is here." Hawkeye said motioning to the waiter carrying a big tray of food.

"Oh, yes. Breakfast! One of the best times of the day." Ed said and grinned as he dug into a stack of fifteen pancakes.

"Excuse my brother; he seems to always be thinking of his stomach." Al said and blushed at Ed's foolishness.

"Well that's an understatement." Misaki muttered under her breath, but obviously Mustang heard it for he gave her a little smile in which she returned.

"I think Misaki is gonna beat you today!" Ed said, his mouth full of pancake.

"Is that so?" Roy asked.

"I really don't know." Misaki said and quietly eyed her plate.

"I don't think anyone has really ever beaten the Colonel." Riza said.

"Well things are about to change." Ed said and gave Misa an encouraging smile.

"Hehe..." she laughed weakly seeing the look on Mustangs face.

"Well, is everyone done yet?" Roy asked.

Everyone but Ed pushed their plate away from themselves, "Just gimme a second." Ed said and dumped the remainder of his plate into his mouth.

They were all left speechless then Al started to laugh with everyone else joining in, "That was funny Ed!" Misa said and patted him on the back.

"Yea, well are we ready to get started?" Mustang asked.

"Yup, Im ready!" Misa exclaimed.

"Well let's go then." he said and wrote on a slip of paper to add it to his State Alchemists' tab.

"So where are we going?" Misa asked jogging up to be next to the Colonel.

"Eh, some secluded area up the road a bit, why?" he asked.

"Just wondering..." Misa said and wandered up the road ahead of the group.

"Hey! Misa! Slow down!" a multitude of shouts were fired at her.

"Heh, what?" she asked herself then looked back; she was almost through the end of the clearing. "Oops..." she muttered and went back to the group. "Sorry guys..."

"Why did you keep going? I swear we were calling you for like five minutes!" Ed said and walked up to her.

"Like I said, sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." she said and smiled sadly at the group.

"Oh its okay." Al said and went to put his arm around her shoulder then jerked it back, "Sorry about that...hehe."

"It's no problem. Shall we get this started?" she asked Mustang.

"Of course, after all Im always looking for another one to add to my list." he said and took off his coat.

"Alright." she said and took her stance on one side of the field.

Mustang walked cool and collected to his, "One, two, three." he said and stood there, though the match was started. This puzzled Misa.

She clapped her hands and shot a lightning bolt towards Mustang, he just snapped and her bolt was met by a streak of fire, both trying to over power each other. But Mustangs prevailed and she was forced to duck to avoid having singed hair. "Im gonna get you for that." she muttered and created a wall of lightning. Roy just took it down. She didn't know what to do anymore, but she remembered. When she was little her father could always do lightning alchemy, he would clap and become lightning and move around from place to place. So Misa decided to try. She clapped her hands then had this strange sensation of floating, all the sudden, Thump! Misa had landed behind Mustang, she clapped her hands and created a sword of lightning at which she now held at his throat. "Give up yet?" she asked.

"I never give up." he said and grabbed Misa's forearm. He whipped her up and threw down onto her back. Misaki winced in pain. "Do you give up?" he asked with his fingers pointed at her heart.

"No. I don't give up that easily!" she exclaimed, clapped and places her hand on the ground by Mustangs feet. Lightning shot up and went through Roy's body. He stood there in shock as lightning coursed through his body. She lifted one hand up and released the voltage on one side of his body; using that hand she once more had her lightning sword at his throat, "Give up now?"

"Yes." he muttered from the side of his mouth that wasn't in shock.

Misaki picked her other hand up from the ground as Mustang fell to the ground, "See, didn't they warn you?" she asked and smiled. Then Misaki offered a hand to help Roy up which he took gladly.

"Well, I think you'll do just fine on your exam." he said stiffly and walked back to the group. "Everyone, she beat me."

"Right I did!" she said.

"Great! Good job! I knew you could do it!" Ed exclaimed and enveloped Misa in a bear hug.

"Thanks Ed!" she said, "Can you please put me down...so my ribs don't get crushed?"

"Oh sorry." he said and placed her back on the ground.

Next Al came up to her, "Congrats, you did a great job!" he said and gave her a small hug, then a small kiss on the cheek. The two of them blushed. "I..uhm...Im sorry." he said.

"Its no problem silly!" she said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Aww...don't they look like the perfect couple?" Ed and Roy taunted. Riza just shook her head in disgust.

"We do not!" Misaki and Al yelled and chased the two down the hill.

"Oh yes, the two of you make quite a nice couple." Hawkeye said to herself and walked down the hill, taking in all the scenery.

Ch. 12 Life as Was Known, Changes.

When the group got to the bottom of the hill they were greeted by two strangers, "Good job Misaki. You are now a State Alchemist!" the first said and handed her a state alchemist pocket watch.

"What are you talking about!" she asked and eyed the strangers with unease.

"Well, that was your test." Roy said blatantly, "We heard that you wanted to go back to your hometown so we made your exam earlier. And since you beat me with one might called practiced ease, you made it."

"Oh! Did any of you know about this?" she asked and looked suspiciously at the group. They all shook their heads guiltily.

"Um...we found out that night..." Ed started.

"Ok well, that's fine that you didn't tell me!" she said cheerily, "So Colonel, what's my first assignment?"

"To go to your hometown, Wateryon, and search for the homunculi, that's where they were said to be sighted last." he said, and his voice was filled with seriousness, "And I want you two," he said and pointed to the Elrics, "To accompany her. When you get there, you will have a score of State Alchemists waiting for you."

"Mh, hm." she said soaking in all the information.

"Alright Colonel, when do we leave?" Ed asked.

"In two days time." Mustang said, "But for now Fullmetal and Lightningstorm, we must go our separate ways."

Ed and Misa saluted, "Bye for now Colonel!" she said and they walked off in their separate directions.

"Wow..." Misa sighed with passion, "I can't believe Im a State Alchemist! Can you?"

"Yes, for what the tenth time?" Ed asked with frustration, they were lost in the wood, "Damn that Mustang!"

"I can believe it." Al said and walk with as much bounce in his step as Misaki did, "And its your fault we got lost brother, you're the one who wanted to wander off the path."

"Shut up Al." he said and plodded off in a random direction. After a few minutes of plowing through the thick forest, they found the path again, "AHA! See, maybe I should become a Woodsman..." Ed said with pride.

"I think not, you'll just get everyone lost!" Misaki laughed and skipped down the road.

"She's really happy, isn't she Al?" Ed asked smiling.

"Yup, she sure is, and Im happy for her." Al said.

"Me too, come on lets go catch up with her." Ed said and ran down the road after her.

"Misa! Slow down please?" Al shouted, she slowed her pace to a slow trot, giving the two of them time to catch up with her.

"What is it?" she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, we just wanted to walk with you." Ed said panting.

"Oh, ok. Well we're just about in town, aren't we?" she enquired.

"Yea, so you better slow your pace anyway." Ed said and took the lead, again.

Misaki sighed, "Ok... I'll slow down." she said and slowed to a walk.

"Misaki?" Al asked quietly.

"Mhh?" she said looking at her feet.

"I...I...well nevermind. Its not important." Al said and looked around.

"What is it Al? If its coming Ed, or you, especially you, its important." she persisted.

"I'll tell you some other time." he said them said under his breath, "When the time is right."

Ch. 13 Home Sweet Home

"Come on! Alphonse! Ed! Wake up! Im goin' home!" Misaki yelled joyfully and went beating the Elrics with a down pillow.

Ed groaned, "Five more minutes, please!"

"Nope! Get up now! We need to be ready in like thirty minutes! Lets go!" Misaki said and went to finish her packing.

Alphonse cracked open his eyes, "Do we really need to be ready that soon?"

"Uhhuh!" she said, "Come on silly, get up!" Misaki planted a small kiss on Alphonse's cheek. He turned beet red.

"Uhh...ok." he said and pulled off the covers of his bed.

Edward smiled slyly, "Aww..."

"You're just jealous because you didn't kissed." Misaki said and plopped down on his bed.

"Am not!" he protested.

"Oh yes you are!" she said and gave him the same kiss. This made pangs of jealousy arise in Alphonse, here he was thinking that her kiss meant something, obviously it didn't.

"Alright, I'll get up." Ed sighed theatrically and threw the blanket off his bed over dramatically, "But only if you promise to give Alphonse another kiss. On the lips."

Both Misaki and Alphonse froze at this, "Are you serious!" she asked stunned, "Don't you...um...think that's a little much?"

"Nope, I can see it, you love him and he loves you. A kiss on the lips or I don't get out of this bed." Ed smirked.

"Erm...We don't love each other!" Al said and buffed Ed on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Ed yelped and Al gave him the silence look.

"Fine, I will give Alphonse a kiss, on the lips so you will get your lazy rump out of bed and I can go home." she said and walked up to Alphonse.

"Umm..." he said looking at everything in the room except Misaki.

"Well come on!" she said and pulled his shirt collar down to her lips. Misaki kissed him and he liked it, "Alright, I think that's enough for now." she said and went to finish her packing.

"Wow..." Al whispered to himself, Ed winked at him, "Now get up and go pack!" Al demanded and Ed got up and did as he was told.

A few minutes later Misaki asked, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yup." they both replied.

"Well let's go or we might be late for the train!" she said gleefully and skipped out the door and down the buildings stairs.

Alphonse sighed, a very heart felt one, "What's wrong Al?" Ed asked.

"Oh nothing brother, just thinking." he said quietly.

"Come on Al, you know that I know when something's wrong." Ed said and placed a comforting hand on Al's shoulder.

"Im serious brother, its nothing to worry about." Al said and shrugged Eds hand off, "But for now we better catch up to Misaki because it looks like she might just skip on past the train station." he said and ran off after her.

"I know what's bothering you..." Ed said and jogged off after the two.

"Ehh...Misaki! You just passed the station!" Al yelled up to her as he stopped in his tracks.

"Huh? I did? Oh yea..." she laughed uncomfortably and skipped back to the two brothers that were waiting for her, "Sorry about that, shall we get on?"

"Well yea." Ed said in a matter of a fact tone.

They handed their tickets to the ticket master and got on the train, "I think we're in this cab..." Misaki said and opened the door to it.

"Perfect! Three seats and a table." Ed said and sat down on the seat that was separated from the other two.

"Yea, just perfect." Al murmured and sat down.

"Yay! The window seat! I just love the window seat!" Misaki said happily and went over to the seat. After being on the train for an hour and a half Misaki yawned, "Mh...Im tired, Alphonse, can I use your shoulder as a pillow?"

"Sure..." he said to her.

"Thanks!" Misaki said and laid her head on his shoulder, she almost immediately fell asleep.

"Wow...she looks really peaceful." Ed said and smiled at the sleeping figure of Misaki.

"Yea..." Al whispered and made a small smile.

"You love her don't you Alphonse?" Ed asked quietly.

Alphonse nodded, "Yeah...so?"

"Have you told her?" Ed enquired.

"No." Al replied.

"Oh, well it seems that she really loves you too." Ed said and looked at Misaki. Even though she was sleeping, she smiled, "Huh..."

Soon the train shuddered to a stop and Alphonse gently shook Misaki awake, "Were here...your home Misaki."

"Really?" she asked through sleepy eyes.

"Mh, hm. Now let's get our stuff and head off to your house." Alphonse said and got up from his seat.

"Ok..." she said quietly, the effects of sleep were still in the process of wearing off.

"Are you guys coming?" Ed asked at the door.

"Yea, Misaki's on her way." Al said and followed Ed out of the train.

"Eh...Misaki, you're gonna have to show us the way, we have no idea where your house is." Ed said.

"Ok!" Misaki skipped up to the front of the line, "Follow me, my house is actually just down the road a bit." The rest of the twenty minute walk to Misaki's house was completely silent. All the sudden Misa stopped dead in front of a house, it was magnificent, it was a large house made of natural stone.

"This must be her house..." Al whispered to Ed.

"I bet it is, it's a nice house too." Ed replied.

"Im home!" Misaki squealed and ran up the stairs leading to the house. "You guys coming?"

Ch. 14 Family Reunion

"Yea we're coming!" Ed sighed and walked up to stand next to Misaki, "So this is your house, eh?"

"No silly, it's my grandmas!" Misaki said and walked up to the door.

"Oh really? Then why don't we go to your house?" Ed asked in confusion.

"Cuz this is my house, gosh your so funny Ed!" Misaki took the house key out of the little fake rock that was next to the door. She opened it and pushed so it swung open, "Im hoommmee!" she yelled into the barren house he voice echoing, "Im home, Im home!" Misaki walked inside.

"Nice place." Alphonse said and walked inside.

"Thanks, now let me show you guys where you will be staying." she said and walked up the main flight of stairs, "You can stay in here Ed. This is the guest room." she said when they got upstairs, "And Al, you can stay in here. In the other room, it's the one next to mine."

"Cool!" Ed said and went into his room to jump on the bed, "Ah, a nice comfy bed."

"Thanks so much Misa." Al said as he walked into his room, "Ermm...do you have any clothes that I could borrow for now? Mine are all dirty..."

"Yup, come with me, I'll show you my brothers room, he's bound to have some stuff that'll fit you. Help yourself." she motioned to the two big dressers that stood in Ryuu's room.

"Thanks, again." Al said.

"No problem. Well I'm going to go and get dinner started. I'll call you when its done."

"Alright, that sounds great!" Al exclaimed and went to put his things in an empty drawer.

Misaki sighed as she walked down the stairs, it was great to be home but it felt so empty now to her. Ryuu wasn't there to greet her when she came home from school, her dad wasn't in the kitchen making dinner, and her pets, they were gone too. But she put this all past her and told herself, "This is my new life, and I can't dwell on the past." but no matter how hard she tried, it didn't work, "Oh well, Ed's probably starving, I should start some dinner." and that she did. When it was done Misa called up to Ed and Al, "Come on guys! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" Al yelled. But Ed dashed down the stairs first, his mouth was watering.

"It smells great. Im starved!" Ed said and immediately started eating.

"Yes it does, and it tastes great!" Alphonse smiled as he forked another bite of the chicken.

"Thanks guys, it's an old family recipe." Misaki said with pride.

"Mmm...do I smell chicken a la Cornrose?" a voice asked from the kitchen door. It startled everyone seated at the table.

Misaki stared at teenager in disbelief, "Ry-Ryuu? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh, and now the automail too." he said.

"That explains why the house isn't dirty but, how did you survive the transmutation!" Misa asked and jumped from her seat to envelope Ryuu in a hug, "I've missed you so much while I was gone. I was worried that you, you didn't make it through." she started crying on his shoulder.

"Well I am fine as you can see! I've missed you so much too. So er, who are these guys? And is there enough dinner for me?" Ryuu asked.

"This is Edward Elric and that's Alphonse Elric." she said and blushed when she mentioned his name. Ryuu gave her a sly grin, "You know that there is always dinner for you silly!" she said and dumped a portion onto a plate for him.

"Thanks, little sis!" he said and helped himself, "So, how did you meet up with my sister here?" he asked the brothers.

"Long story." Ed said, "So you're Misa's brother? Well it's nice to finally meet you." Over dinner Misa, Ed, and Al related the events up until the siblings reunited.

"Aha, I see." Ryuu said, "I can tell you this, you're friend Heidi hasn't been quiet about you ever since you left. I think after we all meet you should take the Elrics and go say hi."

"Yes of course! That would be great. I really did miss Heidi." she said. As they sat at the table, all four of them, Misaki smiled, it was great to be all together again.

Ch. 15 Friendships Price

Ding, Dong! The doorbell at Heidi's rang, within seconds someone answered the door, "Oh my gosh! Misa! I've missed you so much!" she said and enveloped Misaki in a huge hug.

"I missed you too!" she said.

Heidi whispered in Misa's ear, "So whose that golden haired one?"

"That's Ed..." she replied.

"Oh. He's a cutie, a little short but cute." Heidi said and giggled. Ed raised his eyebrow.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Misa said cheerfully and walked inside the house, "Ed and Al this is my best friend Heidi, Heidi these are my friends Ed and Al."

"Nice the meet you!" Heidi said, "Now if you don't mind I need to talk to Misa for a second in private."

"Oh yes of course." Ed stumbled over his words as he stared at Heidi, he thought she was flawless, the blonde hair with an underlay of black, her green eyes. He shuddered in delight.

"We will be right back." Misa announced as Heidi pulled her upstairs. When they got to her room, she pulled the door shut.

"So, which one belongs to you?" Heidi asked with a smirk.

"Erm, neither why?" she said.

"Well you and that Alphonse make such a, well cute couple and I figured that there had to be something going on between the two of you. Do you see the way he looks at you!" Heidi remarked.

"Eh, nope." Misa replied bluntly, "And Al and I don't like each other like that, we're just friends. But I don't care, Edward is all for you. Did you see the way he looked at you?" she asked with an emphasis on 'you'.

Heidi blushed, "Yea kinda." For the minute they we're up there Misaki felt like a little girl again, talking about boys and blushing and such, it felt good to her.

While the two were upstairs Ed nudged Alphonse, "Wasn't she beautiful? I mean the way she talks, looks, walks, everything is just so, well perfect."

"Sure brother. But you know as well as I that I only like M-." Alphonse started.

"Only like what?" Heidi asked as the two girls walked downstairs.

"Oh, nothing." Alphonse said.

"Okay then. So is anyone hungry? Well it doesn't matter, because Im going to feed you anyway." Heidi announced, "Follow me." she walked into the kitchen.

"We just ate..." Misa said.

"Im hungry!" Ed said and walked up and stood by Heidi as she got some things out of the cabinets.

"Brother, you're always hungry." Alphonse sighed and stood in the kitchen door.

"Well so? I love food." Ed said.

"That's good. Any guy with a healthy appetite deserves my attention." Heidi said. Ed's eyes widened in astonishment, "Well let's go into the dinning room and talk. Shall we?" she asked carrying a big tray of food.

"Yup!" Ed said and was the first one behind her.

Crash! The plate of food fell to the floor as the group walked into the dinning room, "I told you I wasn't done with you." a voice said, it was Envy standing behind Heidi with his hands wrapped around her throat, "Im taking her as a hostage, you have three hours to come find us." he said and smirked.

Heidi wore an expression of fear and anger, "Don't listen to him Misa! He was here before, please don't come after us. I don't want for any of you to get hurt." she said through clenched teeth.

"Quite the contrary, I want you to come." Envy said and walked out the door still holding Heidi by the throat, "Remember, three hours."

Misaki sunk to the table and cried, "Now look what I've done. Heidi is going to die all because of me!" she wailed.

Ed and Al came up and comforted her, "Don't worry, we'll get her back." Al said and wrapped her up in a hug. Misa just cried more onto Al's shirt.

"Yea, don't worry. We're gonna kill him for good. And get Heidi back." Ed declared.

"I know its just that, I come home to sadness! And oh, I don't know anymore!" Misa said and let go of Alphonse.

Al smiled at her, "Come on. Let's go get your friend."

"Thanks guys." she said and looked to Ed, who was smiling dreamily at a picture of Heidi hanging on the wall, "You like her don't you?"

Ed blushed, "Mebbe." he said and walked out of the front door.

"I think I know exactly where they are. There is an old mansion down the street, that's the only place that I know that they would go to." Misaki said and sprinted off in the direction of the mansion, "I just sure hope Im right."

Ch. 16 Goodbye Father

"We're here." Misa panted and looked up at the huge house.

"What are we waiting for! We have to save Heidi!" Ed exclaimed and walked up to the front of the house.

"No Ed, I've got a plan. You will go through the back, and go downstairs to draw a homunculi sealing circle. Al and I will go through the front after ten minutes. We will draw as many of them as we can down into the circle, when they are in it, activate it. I think I have Envy's weakness, I found it when I was a cat..." Misa said and held out two little boxes, "And this is my father's weakness. I need you to take these and use them when the time is right."

"Okay, I will do it." Ed agreed.

"Me too." Al said.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked and both the boys' heads bobbed in agreement, "Well then lets get started. Good luck Ed." she gave Ed a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, see you soon." he said and winked.

"Come on Al. Lets go wait by the door. When its time to go, we need to make as much commotion as possible." Misa said and gave Al a kiss as well.

"Alright, I hope no one gets hurt." Al said and allowed himself to be led behind some bushes by the door.

"So do I, and especially for a new blooming romance." she said. Alphonse gave her a quizzical look, "You do know that they both love each other, right?"

"Well I knew that brother liked her, but wow. They both like each other?" Al asked. Misa replied with a nod and a finger to her lips that meant for him to be silent.

"Its about time we go." she said, her stomach turning in apprehension and fear.

"Ok." Al said and gave Misa a hug, which she returned. For a moment they stood there in each others arms but Alphonse broke away, "Lets go." he mouthed.

Misaki crept forward from the bush to the house. She motioned for Alphonse to follow. She clapped her hands and placed them on the door, it, along with half of the front of the house blew up and debris fell to the ground like sizzling snowflakes, "Sorry I didn't knock, today just isn't a knocking day. I feel like blowing stuff up!" she said cheerfully as five homunculi turned toward her.

"Ah, out little guest is here just in time to see her friend get eaten. By the way have you met our new member, Pride?" Envy asked and pointed to the homunculi at the very end of the row.

"Yup, he's my dad. Or I should say was. Anyone feel like it's a little chilly in here? Let me warm you up." Misa said and dashed to where the basement door was with Al tagging behind. She clapped her hands and blew the door up, this was Eds cue, he readied himself for the on coming homunculi, "I think its coming from down here in the basement." she said and started down the stairs.

"Misa! Help me!" a girl cried, it was Heidi, dangling from the ceiling.

"Oh, don't worry Heidi, I'll get you down from there in just one minute." Misaki said, "Just one minute. By the way, does anyone want to show me the way to the basement?"

Envy sneered in disgust, "You get back here."

"Make me." she replied and dashed down the stairs with all the homunculi following. When she got down the stairs, it was dark. Good, she thought to herself and ran across the circle that she could see for some reason, it was like being a cat again. "Come on Al." she pulled him behind her.

When she got to the other side Envy chased after her along with the others, "Come over here you filthy rat." he, Pride, Lust, and Gluttony stepped into the circle.

"Now Ed!" she screeched. Ed placed his hands on the circle and smiled.

"Gotcha." he smirked. All the sudden the room was illuminated by a pale blue.

"Shit!" Envy said as he started to choke on the red stones coming up from his inner being, this happened to all the homunculi.

As Misa watched, Pride struggled forward to the edge of the circle, "My daughter." he said.

"Im not your daughter anymore. You are a homunculi, not a human. NOT MY FATHER!" she said as Ed tossed her the box of her fathers weakness which she jammed into his chest, "Goodbye father." she said sadly and clapped her hands, in an instant all that was left of him was a pile of red stones, the same was happening to Envy.

"Bye, my daughter." were his last words.

"I will get you back! Mark my words!" Envy cursed as Misa walked to him and clapped her hands, "No you don't you little bitch!"

"Oh yes I do." she placed her hands on Envys chest. He could do nothing to oppose her, he was immobilized. A shower of lightning hailed down and struck him repeatedly in his body.

"So this is what its like to be human? To die?" he whispered as his life force slowly faded away, "It's not worth it..." and so Envy died.

"You're right, it's not worth it. Unless you find someone to love that loves you. That's life's meaning" Misa said and picked up a red stone that Envy had coughed up. She threw it hard as it shattered on the wall, "Just be careful for if you lose someone you love, its not worth living. Rest in peace father. Now the rest of you! Listen up! I suggest you get out of here, go someplace secluded and don't bother anyone anymore. You saw what happened to these two, you better leave now." Misaki said, the strength in her voice wavered as a flow of tears escaped her eyes. Immediately the group of homunculi scrambled out of the building. Misa looked around the room once they were all out, Alphonse was out cold on the ground, blood poured from a wound on his head, "Alphonse!" she screeched and dashed to his body, Ed was no where in sight, Misa figured he was off getting Heidi down, "Oh Alphonse, what happened?" she asked as tears fell from her face to his, she wiped them off with the hem of her shirt, "Alphonse! Please live, I love you so much. I need you!"

When she said that he stirred a little, "Misaki?" he said weakly.

"Yes Al?" she replied sadly.

"What happened to me?" he said.

"I don't know, all I know is that..." she started to say.

"You know what?" he asked and struggled to sit up.

"Nothing." she said.

Alphonse wiped the tears that fell unchecked from her eyes, "Please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry Misa." he said and sat up to give her a hug, "I love you Misaki." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Alphonse." Misaki said and smiled, things were going to be fine now. They found comfort in each others warmth.

"Aha! I knew it!" Ed said gleefully as he came downstairs leading a very shaky Heidi.

"Knew what?" Misa asked.

"You two would be a couple some day." Ed beamed with pride. Misa and Al blushed.

"Anyways, thanks so much for saving me Ed!" Heidi squealed and jumped into Ed's arms.

"Erm, you're welcome." he replied.

"Well since you saved me I need to give you something in return." Heidi said and planted a passionate kiss on Ed's lips, with Ed returned.

Misaki and Al laughed, "Come on. Let's get out of here." he said. Together the four of them walked out of the old mansion. Misa sighed with pleasure, she found it, life's real meaning was to love and her father and Alphonse had showed her that finally.

And this closes the curtain for this story! I hope you enjoyed it from start to finish!

Epilogue

Ten years later a young girl said, "Come on daddy! Mommy! Wake up! It's the first day of school!" little Kimi tugged at her parents beds sheets.

Alphonse groaned, "Five more minutes, I don't wanna go to school today."

"No daddy! It's my first day of school! I don't want to be late!" she said.

"Come on Al, wake up sweetie." Misaki placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, lets go get ready for school." he said and the two got out of bed.

"Im all ready mommy!" Kimi said, she had all of her stuff together; she even attempted to do her hair in braids that were falling out.

"That's good sweetie, here, let me fix your hair." Misa said and re-braided her hair.

"Thanks mommy!" Kimi said and skipped off to the kitchen.

Alphonse came up behind Misa and placed his arms around her waste, "I never thought this day would come, her first day at kindergarten."

"I know, it makes me feel old." she said and laughed.

"But you certainly aren't! You still look like you did ten years ago." he said and gave her a kiss; "Now come on, we need to get ready for school." he said and went off to get dressed.

"Come on mommy and daddy! Im gonna be late!" she said.

"Oh, alright let's go!" Alphonse said as they both took one of Kimi's hands in their own, "Let's go to school!"

"You can't go to school daddy! You're too old." Kimi said and giggled.

"Oh well, that's okay." he said.

As the two walked out the door they were greeted by two familiar faces, Ed and Heidi taking their son, Jesse to school, "Hey guys!" Ed called.

"Hey!" Misa shouted back and went to greet Heidi and Edward, "First day of first grade, eh?" she asked.

"Yup." Ed said proudly, "He's got his moms smarts and my looks."

Heidi punched him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." he replied dully. Both Misa and Al laughed, "Bye Jesse! We'll see you later!" Ed called to his son.

"Bye dad! Bye mom! Bye Aunt Misa and Uncle Al!" he shouted.

They all waved goodbye to him, "Now why don't you go on with your cousin to school Kimi?" Misa knelt down to be face to face with her daughter.

"Ok mommy! I love you! Bye daddy! I love you too!" she said cheerfully and gave each of her parents a hug.

"Bye sweetie, have a great day at school!" Misa said.

"Yup, and don't you make friends with any of those boys!" Al said jokingly.

"No daddy, I won't. Boys have cooties!" Kimi said and skipped off after Jesse.

"That's our girl." Misa said proudly and turned around to face the group, "It seems like it was just yesterday when we were all friends out having fun...Now we're parents and have jobs..." she said with a sigh.

"I know." Heidi agreed, "But we've got to make the best of it. Anyways, Ed and I have to go and get ready for work. See you guys later." she said and gave Misa and Al a hug.

"Bye!" she said and waved to the two.

"Come on honey, we've got a lot to do before Kimi gets home." Alphonse said, he wrapped her in a hug and the two of them walked to the house together.

"Seems like just yesterday..." she said and tears welled up in her eyes, "Like just yesterday..."


End file.
